This invention relates to metal panels having a desired system of internal tubular passageways for a heat exchange medium, wherein the internal tubular passageways are disposed between spaced apart portions of the thickness of the panel. The panels of the present invention find particular application in devices for utilizing solar energy and, particularly, to solar energy adsorbing devices for elevating fluid temperature.
It is well known that the radiation of the sun can be collected as a source of energy for heating or cooling or for direct conversion to electricity. Heating and cooling depend upon collection of rays of solar energy in a fluid heat transfer system. The heated fluid is pumped or allowed to flow to a place of utilization for the thermal energy it has acquired.
In certain areas of the world, solar energy is the most abundant form of available energy if it could be harnessed economically. Even in more developed areas of the world, the economic harnessing of solar energy would provide an attractive alternative to the use of fossil fuels for energy generation.
It is a particular object of the present invention to provide a metal panel for use in a solar energy collector system which enables the efficient and economical use of solar energy.
It is a particular object of the present invention to provide a metal panel as aforesaid which is efficiently designed to allow maximum utilization of internal passageway systems in a solar energy collector.
Further objects and advantages ofthe present invention will appear hereinafter.